Get A Clue
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: Tyson is convinced that Kai has a crush on him. There are so many hints! But when he talks to Miguel about them, the blonde seems ready to kill him. Why?


Title: Get a Clue  
Summary: Tyson is convinced that Kai has a crush on him. There are so many hints! But when he talks to Miguel about them, the blonde seems ready to kill him. Why?  
Pairings: Miguel/Kai  
One-sided: Tyson/Kai  
Warnings: Humor. A bit of Tyson torment (Yay! x3).  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.

Hey there. This month has been pretty much shithouse for me, I tell ya. Everything that could go wrong has gone wrong.

Anyway, this idea came to mind when I got an email from an amusing little troll telling me how Tyka is canon. If you don't like Tyka then you're a loser, apparently. Or something like that. As you can tell, it hurt my feelings…ok, not really X3 Don't you just love these little trolls? I can't even count how many times I've been told Tyka is canon.

Here's to us losers who like to think outside the box and try different things. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Tyson plays with the cool water bottle in his hands, his mahogany eyes taking in his surroundings. The sound of laughter and boasting reaches his ears and he smiles to himself. All the Beyblade teams are in Japan for a fund raiser and are kicking back and relaxing at the out door training arena.

It's nice, having everyone back together and getting along. No tension of any impending, life or death serious Beyblade matches hanging overhead.

Not that they have to be nervous. They'd never win, especially with someone like Tyson blading. He's the Beyblade champion, baby!

Running his gaze over the group, Tyson pauses on the familiar form of a certain dual-haired enigma as he bends down and picks up a blade. He studies it for a moment before sharing a few words with the blades owner, Raul, who nods his head vigorously.

He's probably nervous. Kai is a bit of jerk at the best of times. There's no doubt Kai is scowling him for something. He's always going off at Tyson, himself, for something trivial.

Tyson, close the fridge. Tyson, finish your home. Tyson, go to school. Tyson, for God's sake, get Daichi out of the clothes drier, you'll kill him. Tyson this and Tyson that.

Pft, he's such a wet blanket. Isn't he lucky that he has someone as cool as Tyson is around? He'll be good for Kai. He can make all his dreams come true.

Yep, Kai likes him. As in; 'I've-got-a-crush-on-you' type of like. He's being dropping him hints and clues for weeks now!

Not that is surprises Tyson all that much. Kai has always had this unhealthy obsession with him. Not that he can blame him.

"Tyson," a deep voice says from behind him. "Are you finished messing around with my water bottle?"

Blinking stupidly, Tyson turns around in his seat to find himself staring up at a tall blonde Spaniard, whose eyebrow is reaching towards his hairline. "Miguel?"

Miguel folds his arms over his chest, a hint of annoyance in his blue eyes. "If you don't mind, can I have my water back now?"

Tyson blinks again but then his eyes widen when the words finally sink in and he starts laughing. "Sorry about that, buddy," he says as he gives him the bottle and places a hand behind his head as he continues to laugh. "I was just thinking."

"That's alright," Miguel replies, a friendly smile appearing on his lips as he takes the bottle and unscrews the lid.

Tyson stops laughing and turns back to large group of bladers, his eyes immediately falling upon Kai's form, watching with a hint of smugness, knowing that he is the only one who would be able to win Kai. After all, he's the world champion. The best blader the BBA has. What isn't there to like about him?

"Want to know something cool?" Tyson suddenly asks, turning to gaze over his shoulder at Miguel.

"What?" Miguel asks, absentmindedly as he takes a sip of his water.

"Kai has the hots for me," Tyson replies with a huge grin.

Miguel immediately spits out his water and begins to cough and splutter uncontrollably. He thumps his chest while wheezing for air. He leans against the table and gives Tyson this look of utter disbelief that he would say such a thing. "What?" he manages to wheeze out.

"It's so obvious!" Tyson exclaims waving his hand in the direction Kai is in; who is thankfully blissfully unaware of what is going on. "He's always yelling at me."

Taking a seat on the other side of the table, Miguel continues to stare at Tyson like he's grown another head. "He's always yelling at you because you don't listen to a word he says."

"He's always trying to get my attention," Tyson says as he counts on his fingers, turning around in his chair to face Miguel.

"That's because you're always ignoring him," Miguel points out, his eyebrow giving a sudden twitch.

Tyson seems to ignore the counters as he continues to smile with a hint of smugness at his extreme intelligence. "He's always hunting me down."

Miguel's profile gives a twitch. "He only hunts you down when you skip training," he says, his voice growing more and more strained with each passing second.

"He always the first person who wakes me up in the morning," Tyson continues to prattle off, unaware of the dark aura of annoyance that is now clouding around the Spaniard in front of him.

"That's because he's the only one strong enough to lift your useless carcass out of bed," Miguel hisses, his grip on his water bottle growing tighter and tighter, the plastic creaking and straining under his grip.

"He shares his food with me," Tyson nods to himself, the huge smile only growing in smugness.

If Miguel isn't so mad right now, he would have laughed outright. Share his food? Kai doesn't have much of a choice in the matter! Tyson takes it no matter what he says. Kai is lucky to get anything to eat at all while staying at the dojo.

"Only because you'd harass him endlessly until you get it," he says tersely, gritting his teeth together.

"I'd be perfect for him," Tyson suddenly exclaims, slamming his hands on the table in front of him, looking pleased with himself.

Miguel finds himself reeling back in shock and disgust by the sudden claim. "Excuse me?"

Tyson folds his arms over his chest and nods to himself again, the smile on his lips never wavering for a moment. "Well, I can get under his skin and make him lighten up."

"No, the only thing you can do is annoy him endlessly, taking him to the brink of committing homicide," Miguel practically hisses, his hands curling into fists on the table. "And that isn't a good thing."

"I'm the Beyblade world Champion!" Tyson yells, pumping his fist into the air. "I'm the best there is."

"I fail to see why you're the champion," Miguel mutters with the flick of his tongue. "Isn't Beyblade a team sport?"

However, Miguel's words fall on deaf ears. Tyson just isn't listening a word he says. If it doesn't involve the subjects Beyblade, food, him being the best blader there is or Kai being a sourpuss, he doesn't pay any attention.

"Kai is such a sourpuss," Tyson rants. "No one can put up with him the way I can. Let's face it, who would really want to date someone like Kai? All serious, thinking he's way to cool for anyone. Buh, all the relationship would involve is training and more training."

"Tyson…" Miguel stresses, his profile shaking from trying to suppress his rage.

"The media would love this," Tyson continues to ramble on; growing excited which each passing minute. "We'd get asked to do countless interviews. Isn't that cool? It would help Kai to lighten up. Besides, don't you think Kai would look good on my arm on the front cover of a magazine? Heh, we'll be the golden couple of Beyblade; another title to add to my already long list!"

Miguel's hand gives a sudden twitch and he drops his water bottle. But, before the plastic container could hit the ground, Miguel leans over the table, grabs Tyson by the collar of his shirt and pulls him forward so they are now nose to nose.

"Get a clue, you obnoxious little troll," he hisses dangerously, his eyes glaring at him with as much venom as his voice. "Kai doesn't like you in that way. Why? Because, he's dating someone else; someone who loves him for who he is and not as someone who looks sexy as a piece arm candy."

"What?" Tyson mutters stupidly for a moment, blinking his eyes slowly. "What do you mean?"

"Listen carefully, Tyson," Miguel continues to hiss at him. "I'll say this slowly so you can understand; Kai…has…a…boyfriend."

"What?!" Tyson yells as he tries to break the grip Miguel has on him. "He has a boyfriend?"

"Do you understand now?" Miguel asks in a patronizing way. "He doesn't have a crush on you. He doesn't like you. Hell, as of recently, he can't stand the sight of you."

"You're lying," Tyson immediately accuses, wrapping his hands around Miguel's wrist, trying to pull himself out of his grasp. "You're making that up because you jealous."

Jealous isn't the word to describe the way Miguel is feeling at the moment. Utter annoyance, protectiveness and possessiveness are a much better description. How dare Tyson talk about Kai in such a way? Is he really that clueless that he has no idea that there literally hundreds of people who would love to have Kai as their teammate, captain and friend? Except for a few stubborn individuals, Kai has the respect of just about everyone here.

Suddenly realizing that they now have an audience, Miguel mutters under his breath as he releases his grip on Tyson's shirt, sending an almost guilty and apologetic look to everyone.

"What's going on?" Kai is the first to speak up, eyeing the two carefully, and his gaze lingering on Tyson with a hint of suspicion.

Miguel sighs and gives Kai a look of annoyance. "Tyson thinks you have the hots for him."

Kai's eyes immediately widen in disbelief, looking torn between laughing at the notion, or becoming sick. "What?" Kai's splutters after a moment of awkward silence that has overtaken the group.

Kai isn't the only one unsure of their reaction. Everyone behind him seems to possess these blank looks on their faces, except for the girls. They look pretty pissed off. Especially Hilary and Julia. The look murderous!

"Yeah," Miguel mutters under his breath as he folds his arms over his chest, still looking extremely irate.

Still gaping in disbelief at his pudgy teammate, Kai quickly snaps out of it and makes his way over to Miguel, placing his hands on Miguel's arms to look him straight in the eyes. "You know that isn't true," he says.

Miguel releases another sigh as he drops his arms and wraps them around Kai's waist, pulling him into his chest. "I know," he says as he runs a hand through Kai's hair as he dips his head to whisper into his ear. "What he was saying about you being some good arm candy pissed me off, that's all."

Kai's body gives a twitch at the words 'arm candy' and an expression of hatred appears on his face. "Arm candy, huh?" he mutters, trying his best to ignore the coos and squeals behind him.

Tyson stares at the scene like a fish out of water, surprisingly taking note of the way the girls seem to be cooing at them with hearts in their eyes. "What's going on?" he demands, snapping out of his state of shock.

"Sorry," Kai replies, not sounding all that apologetic. "I'm taken."

"By who?" Tyson asks, placing his hands on his hips, looking cross.

Everyone around him deadpans at his stupidity. Kai's eyebrow gives a violent twitch as he glares at his dark blue haired teammate. He gives a sigh as he slips his arms up Miguel's chest to wrap around his neck. He then leans on his toes and presses their lips together in a kiss, one that Miguel quickly takes control over in a possessive manner.

Tyson's eyes immediately widen and his mouth drops open with a comical expression of confusion and disbelief on his face. When? What? How?

"You mean to tell me Miguel is your boyfriend?" Tyson yells, pointing at the two of them when they finally draw back from their kiss.

"Get a clue, Tyson!" Hilary yells at him, belting him across the back of the head with a paper fan. "They've been dating for a year now, ever since the championships. Weren't you paying attention to any of the hints and clues at all?"

"What?!"

* * *

Ah, poor Tyson. I love picking on him, don't I? It's a drug that I just can't seem to give up. It's too addicting.

There, I feel better now X3

Please review.


End file.
